Languages
This looks awful, will be fixed* Phonetic transcription followed by the IPA transcription superscript underneath, IPA will be added eventually, as well as a collection of sound https://cofl.github.io/mirror/cstc.html Hulvish Languages Humans are spawned into existence by the all powerful Dee-Yem, granting them basic knowledge, such as breathing, walking, what food should look like, and the subject of this page, language. The deity selected 4 sets of words from its own language and gifted them to the 4 cardinal tribes, each quickly adapting their own pronunciations, as some sounds are used so rarely. These small sections of the Dee-Yem's language began to evolve and grow from proto-languages to fully fleshed out ways of speaking, the 4 languages split further, then meet again and pidgin themselves. All of the following Hulvish sentences translate roughly to "We are Human, we live on Hulva, we will defend our land with our lives." (Place holder) Unconnected Cardinal Languages Northern Generation one ~ ''Alt'owgehht'heh'ur Peh'opl'eh, Alt'owgehht'heh'ur Vuh'veh Vand. Alt'owgehht'heh'ur Wil Def'end O'ur Vand Wit O'ur Vuh'feh East ''Generation one ~ i fa areh fageh , i fageh had ev'er yewher, i fageh aban'don i fab'uloh'oh South Generation one Zev ~ Zeze od , zeze ''Ky'dy'kw'Fyakyi'myod k, zeze kyoyoldynyo drr Generation one Jacob ~ Jaob od, jaob Ky'dy'kw'fyakyiod ky, jaob ky'dy DRR Generation one Universal ~ *Palm facing speaker moving in wide circle* Myod, *palm facing speaker moving in wide circle* Ky'dy'kw'Fyakyi'myod kyonf, *palm facing speaker moving in a wide circle* kyoyoldyinyo *Palms facing ground sweeping in wide circle* West ''Generation one ~ Ev bin, ev ki'min hom, ev ilel def hom aatif Connected Cardinal Languages Pidgins Unified Hulvish Rolus Age Wintaker Age Shinx Tongue The Shinx tongue is the language spoken by the Zoson, like all other languages originates from the Dee-Yem language, but unlike the humans, the Zoson were given a more complete and standardized version of the words the Dee-Yem spoke, but still remained incomplete as a whole, the Shinx tongue remained a single language for the entirety of it's history. Sanatar The Sanatar language, the same as the others comes from the Dee-yem's words, the language breaks into an outrageous number of smaller languages, and has constant chaos in terms of spoken word. Amazon The Amazon language, unlike any others, comes entirely from themselves, using onomatopoeias, vocal expressions of pain, fear, or other emotion; meaningless chants during physical labor, and basic arbitrary nomenclature in localized areas to build up a proto-language, this then spread, grew and was eventually wiped out by the Humans. Actharl The Actharl, along with most of the other languages comes from a set number of words from the Dee-Yem. **''This is the most tricky one to do because language revolves around culture, and im not sure if i want to do Actharl culture, at least definitely not solo. But if there is a pre-existing culture you have in mind the rest can be filled in, doesnt need to be spot on or have a solid trace back, probably will do first spoken, then Hundo tongue. We'll see tho, hmu when you read this**'' Angel and Demon The language of the Angels and Demons indirectly comes from the Dee-Yem, as the angel and demon languages originated as the same set of commands that the Actharl would give, once Hundo seperated the 2 they would take the commands and use them as a root system building up their language, they would eventually start to deviate Dee-Yem The Dee-Yem language has an unknown beginning, but the earliest i will be doing is 5000 years before the Actharl are even created, this language would evolve on a single line and would eventually be given to the individual races of Thardiga, this will be the most complex language, containing compound words upon compound words to be able to describe and create anything possible. **''Real excited to work on this actually, probably will be fun**'' Category:Lore